


Odkupienie grzechów

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23, Metatron - Freeform, Niebo, brak bety, enochiański, odkupienie Gadreela, ogólnie angst, przemyślenia, więzienie, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Gadreel chciał tylko, żeby jego imię wymawiano bez pogardy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie dedykowane Julii (wielkiej fance Casa), z którą nieraz rozmawiałyśmy o Gadreelu. Niechaj strażnik Edenu będzie z Tobą.  
> Miniaturka napisana po obejrzeniu finałowego odcinka sezonu 9., wywołującego nader dużo emocji. Gadreel jest w trójce moich ulubionych aniołów, więc w końcu musiał pojawić się fik o nim.  
> Może brakować kilku fragmentów z odcinka, ale szczerze mówiąc bardziej skupiłam się na pisaniu w roli Gadreela, aniżeli śledzeniu co do minuty epizodu, więc za to z góry przepraszam.

Już w momencie, kiedy kraty niebiańskiego więzienia powstawały z podłogi fałszywego biura Metatrona, Gadreel wiedział, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze. Znowu zamykany był w celi, zupełnie tak jak tysiące lat wcześniej, i znowu mógł poczuć lęk, który towarzyszył mu przez czas pobytu w niej. Wspomnienia nagle uderzyły do jego głowy i na nowo mógł poczuć każde cięcie, każdą kroplę krwi wypływającą z ran zadanych przez jego anielskich braci.

Ingrid skomentowała jego i Castiela podstęp, i nawet zdążył poprosić ją, nie wiedział o co dokładnie, zanim odeszła. Czuł się oszukany tak bardzo jak wtedy, kiedy wpuścił swojego starszego brata do Edenu. Tylko że tym razem ból był silniejszy. 

Potem ta obłudna anielica w czarnowłosym naczyniu podeszła do Castiela.

\- Witaj w niebiańskim więzieniu, Castiel – powiedziała do niego z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się po jej ustach. – Gadreel może cię oprowadzić.

Tego było za wiele. Te słowa ukłuły nie tylko w jego dumę, ale też w jego serce. Jak jego siostra mogła ich tak traktować, jak mogła jego tak traktować?! Próbował ich uratować, starał się ocalić całe swoje rodzeństwo i ludzi, a oni na to nie pozwalali. Tak uparcie i ślepo wierzyli w Metatrona, że nie potrafili trzeźwym okiem spojrzeć na sprawę, ujrzeć błędy swojego „boskiego” przywódcy. Jak wiele dałby, żeby cofnąć czas i nigdy nie dopuścić do upadku ludzkości, a co za tym idzie – ochronić swoje dobre imię.

Później zostali sami z Hannah opierającą się o przeciwległą ścianę więzienia i obserwującą ich obu bez słowa. Domyślał się, że chciała dać im czas na przemyślenie swoich czynów, jednak to, co u umiejscowionego w celi obok Castiela mogło być planem ucieczki, dla niego było powrotem do mrocznej przeszłości.

Tak wiele czasu spędził w tych czterech zimnych, kamiennych ścianach, z innymi torturowanymi za ścianami i oprawcą w środku, że zamknięcie Nieba i upadek zdezorientowały go o wiele bardziej niż inne anioły, które dotychczas hasały na wolności. Nie od razu zobaczył swoją szansę; na początku nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co robić. Był tylko pozbawioną ciała, samotną łaską, która teraz była zdana wyłącznie na siebie. Nie miał doświadczenia w zdobywaniu ludzkiej powłoki, więc zadowolił się pierwszą, na jaką się natknął i w tej formie rozpoczął podróż w poszukiwaniu… sam nie wiedział czego. Po prostu chciał coś robić, chciał działać, może nawet cieszyć się wreszcie brakiem cierpienia. Toteż wsiadł do najbliższego autobusu.

Słysząc modlitwę Deana Winchestera od razu dostrzegł sposobność do regeneracji zniszczonej łaski. Kiedy coś się daje, coś się dostaje, dlatego był niemalże pewien, że uda mu się wynegocjować coś dla swoich odartych skrzydeł. Finalnie, nie musiał tego robić. Wystarczyło przedstawić się pod imieniem anioła, który podobno był dobry, lecz zginął przy upadku, i jakimś cudem, z pomocą starszego łowcy, uratować umierającego Sama Winchestera. Potem szło jak z płatka.

Sprawy pokomplikowały się, kiedy spotkał tego kłamliwego sukinsyna, Metatrona. Dawny Skryba Boży (och, jak głupi był ich Ojciec, że do spisywania swojego Słowa wybrał tego pysznego osobnika) zaproponował mu ofertę nie do odrzucenia. A on chciał tylko wrócić do domu jako bohater.

Zabił swoje przyjaciela, który był przy nim w najgorszych dniach tortur, zabił młodego, niewinnego proroka. Zabił dziesiątki swoich braci, a w imię czego? W imię krwawego powrotu do Nieba? W imię wybawienia tylko wybranych? Jakże był bezmyślny. 

W końcu przejrzał na oczy i ujrzał, co wyprawiał jego „przywódca”. Niczym pocisk uderzyła w niego wiadomość, że Metatron wysyłał swoich agentów, aby popełniali samobójstwa i coraz bardziej pogrążali Castiela. Wykorzystał jego poprzednie porażki, a także to, że jego władza była krucha. Anioły zawsze byli jak owieczki. Żeby dojrzeć prawdziwe zło, musieli mieć je podstawione pod nos. 

A teraz są w Niebie, w więzieniu, i nie ma szans na to, aby się wydostali. 

Nie odzywał się przez kilka krótkich rozmów Hannah z Castielem. Nawet za bardzo ich nie słuchał. Zbyt zajęty był wycinaniem na swojej klatce piersiowej enochiańskiego znaku na skupienie energii. 

W końcu jednak skończył.

\- Siedziałem w tej celi przez tysiące lat, myśląc jedynie o odkupieniu i odzyskaniu dobrego imienia – powiedział głośno, niekiedy podnosząc ton o odrobinę, kiedy emocje przejmowały nad nim kontrolę. Wciąż stał odwrócony tyłem do krat; zanim jego siostra dostrzeże znak, on chce dokończyć przemowę. Trząsł się i momentami spuszczał wzrok na swoje stopy. – Myślałem tylko o sobie. 

\- Zrehabilitowałeś się, mój przyjacielu – usłyszał głos Castiela za ściany, chłopak chciał go pocieszyć. Ale on wiedział, że tylko tak będzie mógł odpokutować swoje grzechy. Tylko pomagając mu w ratowaniu świata.

\- Koniec końców liczy się tylko misja – nie zwracając uwagi na komentarz czarnowłosego kontynuował, drżący z jednoczesnego gniewu i żalu. – Ochrona tych, którzy sami nie potrafią tego zrobić. Ludzi – bolało go, kiedy to mówił, naprawdę go to bolało. Zarazem czuł wielką ulgę, że wreszcie ktoś słucha, co on ma do powiedzenia. – Oni są najważniejsi. Nasze obawy i egocentryzm nie mogą tego przysłonić – przeszedł bokiem na drugi koniec celi, nie mogąc powstrzymać targającego nim dziwnego podekscytowania, strachu i wściekłości. – Już nie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – z tonu jego głosu Gadreel mógł wywnioskować, że Castiel zupełnie nic nie rozumie. Wtedy się odwrócił, odsłaniając wyryte w swojej skórze krwawe znaki.

\- Odsuń się na drugą stronę celi i schyl się – polecił mu z twarzą mokrą od potu i przylepionymi do głowy wilgotnymi włosami. Nawet wówczas żadne z jego rodzeństwa do końca nie pojmowało, co zamierza zrobić, ale słyszał, jak anioł w prochowcu odchodzi od ściany. 

\- Co robisz? – zapytał głosem pełnym niepokoju i niezrozumienia.

\- Może wtedy będą wymieniać moje imię nie jako tego, który wpuścił węża – mówił dosyć spokojnie, a gdzieś w trakcie jego przemowy Hannah krzyknęła „nie”. Chyba zaczęła załapywać. Przybiegła do jego celi i w pośpiechu próbowała ją otworzyć, ale nie mogła nawet trafić kluczem do dziurki. – Może będę jednym z wielu, którzy dali Niebu drugą szansę – nie przerywał nawet wtedy, kiedy anielica upuściła klucz i schylała się po niego, ani kiedy Castiel wypowiedział jego imię. Patrzył w spokoju na ciemnowłosą, która podniosła się i podjęła się następnej próby. – Uciekaj, siostro.

Może ton jego głosu, a może ogarniająca Hannah groza zmusiły ją do rzucenia mu przerażonego spojrzenia i prędkiego odskoczenia od krat. W samą porę. Tylko chwilę celował ostrym kamieniem o zaostrzonym końcu pokrytym swoją własną krwią. Nie wahał się, zadając sobie ostateczny, śmiertelny cios w sam środek znaku. Oślepiające, biało-niebieskie światło błysnęło z powstałego wgłębienia, a kiedy odważył się odchylić kark i otworzyć usta, stało się.

Blask zalał jego dawną celę. Zanim jego świadomość opuściła naczynie, zdążył zarejestrować ogłuszający huk, mnóstwo kurzu i swój własny krzyk.

A gdy to wszystko ustało, zobaczył błękitne, czyste niebo.


End file.
